The Wonders of Ice-Cream
by Eeveeleah
Summary: When Ben wakes up in the morning to find that there is no ice-cream, how will he be able to sooth Summer's morning rage? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Rated T for paranoia.


**Small BenXSummer one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summer: ...**

**What?**

**Summer: I never thought I'd see the day you didn't make a SummerXRed Eyes one-shot...Eeveeleah does not own Pokemon.**

All is peaceful in Oblivia; the Pokemon Pinchers are gone, and Summer is still asleep.

"Oh, crud..."

Well, it won't be peaceful for long, apparently.

Ben stared at the empty freezer where the ice-cream is usually stored with fear. But there was no ice-cream to be found. None. At. All. Not in the fridge, not in the cellar, and not randomly placed in a cabinet. Ben knew because he already checked. And here he was, standing in front of said fridge/freezer, hoping it was all a bad dream. Rand wandered into the kitchen, and saw Ben [though more likely his expression]. He walked over to see what was bothering him, and froze. He saw the problem.

"Rand, what do we do now?" Ben's voice shook, he was clearly afraid of what was to come.

"I...I don't know." Rand muttered.

There is a rule in the Telga household: When Summer wakes up on the weekend, make sure there is ice-cream nearby to sooth her rage [read: exetreme morning grumpiness], because she will beat you with frying pan if you don't. And this just happens to be the weekend when Leanne went to a conference concerning archeology; she's one of the only ones who can calm Summer down when she's angry.

The two boys look at each other with a feeling of dread, then turned torwards the hallway where Summer's room was located.

Rand spoke first, "Summer's gonna have a massacre."

"Yep. You wanna break the news?"

"Are you joking? HECK no."

"Please?"

"As thrilled as I am with the honor of dieing-" notice the sarcasm "-you are her best friend, thus much less likely to kill."

"She tries to brutally murder me at least once a week and make it look like an accident. She won't hesitate to kill me with her frying pan."

"Ugh...But remember, I already payed the price. _Remember? _The first weekend Summer stayed I woke her up."

Rand shuddered, remembering how scary she could get.

A nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah...I forgot to warn you."

"What are you guys doing?" A sleepy voice came around from behind them. Cue the heart attacks.

The two whipped around. Nema was rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her glasses with the other.

"Arceus, you startled me." Rand said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ben added, "Yeah, for a moment I thought you were Summer."

Nema was immedietly at attention, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Why would you think that?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"All of the ice-cream is missing!" Ben groaned, pointed at the still open freezer.

Now Nema was nervous. "Well, it won't be long before she wakes up." she said, glancing at the clock.

The three pondered this problem.

_Hmm, how do we get Summer from causing to much chaos..._ Ben thought. Just then, Nema spoke up.

"I have an idea! Papa and I will go out to find Summer's favorite type of ice-cream, so she _won't_ kill us when she wakes up! Ben, you can keep her at bay here. BYE!" Nema and Rand sped out the door without another word, leaving Ben sweatdropping. And shivering slightly in fear.

_Oh boy..._

Sighing, he went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a cooking pot, which he placed on his head. Best defence option. Hesitating, Ben pulled out a baseball bat from the randomly placed sports closet and put it on the table. Fighting back might get him a few more bruises than needed. Then, without hesitation, he proceded to hide all the items that could be used as weapons [read: kitchen utensils] of the house in various places [ex: a big hole in the ground].

Gulping, Ben looked over to the hallway, which, all of a sudden, looked _alot_ more creepy. Grabbing the baseball bat, trembling, he managed to walk over to Summer's room and open the door...

...where he found her snoring, sprawled out on her stomach like a Staryu.

Ben facepalmed at the scene, then smirked and whipped out a random camera, which he used to take a picture of the sleeping girl.

"Mph..." He then jumped about a mile when Summer stirred in her sleep. Muttering curses under his breath, Ben crept over to the sleeping girls side, knowing he might as well get it over with.

"Hey, Summer, time to wake up-"

Ben was cut off as a hand shot up to grab the collar of his shirt and yank him down to bed height, only to be whacked on the head.

Hard.

With a frying pan.

A heavy duty, cast iron, _thick _frying pan.

Even though he was wearing a pot on his head.

"Owww..." Ben rubbed his now sore head and glared at Summer, who had opened one bleary [beautiful, in Ben's opinion] emerald green eye to look at him. No, _stare_ at him was a more appropriate term. Then she closed her eye again.

"Why the heck do you have a pot on your head," she asked, her voice muffled by a pillow, "and what flavour ice-cream?"

Ben gulped. _This _would be the tough part. Much harder than the whole being-hit-on-the-head-with-a-frying-pan part.

"Um, Summer? We ran out-"

His shirt was yanked down even closer to the bed, Summer's head shot up, wide awake, so they were almost touching noses [making Ben blush insanely].

"What?" she growled. "We ran...out of ice-cream?"

Ben gulped, _again_, fearful of the ginger and her anger issues. For a moment, Summer's eyes were dark and stormy. For the exact same moment, Ben thought he was going to die a very painful death.

Then a miracle happened.

Summer let go of Ben's shirt and her head fell back on the pillow. He was temporarily stunned into silence, before kneeling into a more comfortable position and placing the baseball bat [and pot] on the floor. Ben cautiously placed his hand on Summer's sholder.

"Summer...are you alright?"

A muffled voice replied, "No. I'm having withdrawal pains."

Ben was about to laugh, but then realized that Summer sounded hurt and completely serious. Laughing would probably earn him another whack on the head.

"I'll go check if we have any marshmellows." Despite the fact that they had alot of sugar in them, marshmellows always calmed Summer down; Ben didn't know what else to do.

He was just about to stand up when Summer grabbed his sleeve, giving him a miniature heart attack.

"Don't go...please..." Summer murmered. Looking up from her pillow, Ben could see her eyes were misty.

Wow. Summer had never cried once the entire time Ben knew her. She must be really bent up about there being no ice-cream.

Ben froze for about 5 seconds. He really wanted to keep her company... and this was his crush... If Nema-scratch that-_anyone _found out about what Ben was going to do, he would never be able to live it down.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Alright, move over a bit." Summer complied rather quickly.

Ben slipped in next to her; he could feel his face go red. Summer, on the other hand, scooted right up to him and nuzzled his neck with her head.

_Okay, this isn't so bad... _Ben could feel his heart speeding up.

What he didn't see was that his long time crush was blushing slightly as well. So she went even redder when Ben wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

What Ben _also_ didn't see was Summer's victorious smile that she fell asleep wearing.

(-)

Nema and Rand stared at the house. For some reason, it was not burnt down or damaged. Not one bit. It looked exactly like they it was when they left it. The two looked at each other warily, shrugged, then proceded to walk forwards. Quietly and slowly opening the door, Nema poked her head in and gawked in disbelief.

There was no damage. None.

Rand looked in and started gawking as well. They looked at each other again in amazment. "Might as well start where it all begins."

Nema nodded at her father and the two tip-toed inside and down the hall to Summer's room, where their jaws hit the floor.

Ben and Summer were asleep, sound asleep, together, in Summer's bed. Ben had his arms wrapped around Summer, who was snuggling right up against him. Both looked perfectly content.

Meanwhile, Rand's 'Papa Wolf' instinct was starting to kick in, and he wasn't all to happy about someone sleeping with Summer. No matter how well they knew each other.

You could tell via twitching eye and throbbing vein. Must I mention glint in eye?

But Nema, on the other hand, had this goofy look on her face. Grinning ear to ear, she whipped out another random camera [possibly the one Ben had used] and took a picture of the scene, _after _making sure the flash was off.

She chuckled, imagining Kate, Keith, Kellyn, and Rythmi's faces when they saw this [they were quite good friends of Nema].

In the other room, Ukulele Pichu was laughing to himself. Summer's plan to hide the ice-cream with Booker getting together with Ben worked like a dream.

Smirking, he slipped out the window to find the Legendary Beasts. They were, suprisingly, quite the gossipers.

**And so it is over! A cute little fluffy one-shot! Okay, maybe not the fluffy part, but I'm proud of myself.**

**Summer: Zzzz...**


End file.
